


Plead the fifth

by SleepyEmily



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Clancy is a ballsy motherfucker, Gen, Hostage Situations, Lucas being innocent for once, Panic, Pissed off momma, and a liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyEmily/pseuds/SleepyEmily
Summary: Margeurite is trying to be a good host and Clancy is trying to live through the ordeal.





	Plead the fifth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitchOfTheWestCountry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfTheWestCountry/gifts).



Clancy never thought he would ever be so terrified of an old lady but then again, despite his job, he never imagined anything like this would happen; trapped in a massive house with crazy murderers.

Weird shit had happened before, of course they had, they were pretty much a Ghostbusters documentary (something that Pete had sarcastically called them when he had first joined the Sewer Gators as their camera man, Andre had disapproved of the comparison).

Clancy had liked Andre, he’d been a cool boss and had let him have smoke breaks but he couldn’t think of him or Peter now or he’d have another panic attack and he needed to be strong right now if he didn’t want to die.

“Now hold on just a minute,” Marguerite wondered aloud as she looked around the room, her eyes combing over everything; paintings, the desk, placement of everything on the damn desk.

God, she almost sounded normal.

Clancy did his best to stay still on the bed, stuck in an upright position like he was casually lounging and it made it harder to not look suspicious but all pretence was immediately lost as she stamped her foot down on the creaky wooden floor and pointed at the desk, her eyes wild with anger as he flinched harshly.

“That draw didn’t open itself!” She snarled and flew at him with surprising speed.

Like a caught child he lied, badly. “No, no it wasn’t- it wasn’t me!” He yelled in terror, throwing up his free hand in a feeble attempt to shield himself from her rage.

She slammed her hands down on the small bed table that rested over his lap and scowled, in such a way that was both vicious and distraught, in his face. “Don’t give me that! I know when somebody’s been touching things they aren’t supposed to!”

The mad woman actually seemed to wait for an answer…again.

His last one hadn’t been a good idea and insects being vomited into his face was a good way to measure how to not be fucking stupid.

Marguerite lost patience and opened her mouth to either scream some more or shoot bugs at him but his racing mind saved him at last second, he latched onto one idea and interrupted her. “No, it wasn’t me! It was Lucas, Lucas did it!”

She sneered at him

“I swear! He was in here just a moment ago.”

And just like that she paused and her face dropped back to a normal, thoughtful expression like he had somehow convinced her though he didn’t know how.

There were a few seconds were neither one of them moved and Clancy struggled to control his ragged breathing.

She blinked.

“Lucas?” She questioned, shaking her head like the name was a distant memory before standing back upright and sighing. “Oh, Lucas… I thought I told that boy he wasn’t allowed to have you yet.”

‘Wasn’t allowed to have me?’

That did not make Clancy feel any better about his chances of survival, apparently, they were feeding him up to give to someone else like a damn pig. He’d only caught a brief sighting of the guy he had just used as a scapegoat; bit taller than him, lanky looking but the baggy hoodie could hide anything, pale, wide blue eyes that bordered on maniacal and all this was just from a few seconds as he was dragged past him.

The man, Lucas, had laughed at him as Jack had pulled him by his tied legs up the fucking stairs and the laughter got louder when he banged his head on each damn step. He’d felt groggy and was too weak to stop it from happening after seeing Andre’s body, watching Pete die, being stabbed in the leg and having the shit scared out of him by that other woman and then having Jack storm on in ranting like all the crap in the world was his fault and sucker punching him in the face.

Marguerite huffed and stomped back to the door, slamming it behind her without another word.

Clancy waited a few seconds to be sure she was gone before yanking his wrist free. She’d probably gone to go yell at the guy about coming in here, except Lucas hadn’t been here at all so if he tells her he didn’t and she believes him then she’ll know.

She’ll know Clancy lied.

“I gotta get out outta here before she kills me,” he muttered shakily under his breath as he got to his feet.

 

 

 

 

 

“Lucas!” Marguerite stormed angrily down into the garage making him glance over his shoulder at his mother from where he sat on a block of concrete, fiddling with parts of the engine.

She got down the stairs, spotted him tinkering and stomped her foot. “What the hell did I tell you?!”

“God! What now?!” He snapped back, irritated.

“I told you before!” His mother snarled. “I told you to leave that boy alone!”

Lucas wrinkled his nose in slight confusion. “What? The camera guy?!” He huffed. “I ain’t done nothin’ to him.”

“You were in that fuckin’ room, messin’ things up in there! He said you were!”

He glanced up with an incredulous expression before loudly dropping the screwdriver he’d been using back into tool box without looking away from his mother. “There isn’t anything in that room that I’d want. Other than when the old man brought him in, I haven’t seen the fresh meat.”

For a few seconds neither of them moved as her eyes searched his face for the barest hint of a lie and for once there was none.

“Son of a bitch,” Marguerite spat and looking like an angry cat.

Lucas turned and picked up a pair of pliers and got busy using them. “Looks like the new boy lied. Shit stirring in the family ain’t very nice.” He snorted.

He hid it well but maybe the moron lying would get him a guinea pig for his new puzzle trap faster, he just needed someone to test shit out first to see if it all worked right. He’d been working for weeks on it.

“Our little girl wants him, she chose him and this is how he repays us?” Marguerite for a moment sounded genuinely distraught.

“Aw, momma, it’s okay,” Lucas said sounding sarcastic even though he only partly was. “Go tell Eveline and see what she wants to do.”

Aka: Go see Eveline and keep her busy and away from him. Lucas had kept pretending to be one of them for nearly two years now, never stopped him from getting paranoid sometimes that she knew or figured out he wasn’t.

If someone had told him that one day he’d be at a little girl’s beck and call Lucas would’ve rolled his eyes and got back to playing shit games on his phone.

As his dear mother marched back upstairs, spitting venom with every step, a small old part of him, of who he had been before, wondered how much longer he could keep this bullshit up and what would happen if Eveline one day opened her eyes and saw it.

Hearing doors slamming and his parents bickering at each other, from somewhere near the kitchen, brought him back to the present and Lucas scrunched his face as he sniffed and wiped his nose on a dirty sleeve, no point worrying about shit he couldn’t do nothing about.

“Is that you again, Lucas?!” Marguerite squawked. “I keep telling you, boy, keep it down!”

Lucas huffed.

He hadn’t done anything, made any damn noise but he will now.

Throwing his pliers back into the tool box way harder than was necessary, he pocketed the new doohickey he’d made and made his way to the stairs.

From the sounds of it, new guy is good at sneaking about and lying.

“Haven’t fuckin’ moved, Momma!”

May as well make sure the poor bastard gets caught.

 

 

 


End file.
